the Princess who Holds My Heart
by Caelum's Star
Summary: A reunion between a former general and the princess he serves. Noctis/Stella


**The Princess who Holds My Heart  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
Author Note: A slightly old piece.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

She studies the man kneel before her father.

Clothed in dark suit, although she silently knows that he prefers his navy blue clothing that he usually wears. His skin was lightly sun kissed with dark sapphire eyes that she has seen on occasion turned a bright red especially in battle.

The general was young, the youngest general in the Tenebrean army, but he was both smart and strong in battle which caused him to be a valuable individual.

She mildly listened to her father and General Caelum listens to war politics especially with the fact they were so close to the war ending with a neighboring country, and generally her father would tried to keep her out of such affairs.

Although from what she was able to make out of the war talk the war enemy forces had withdraw from their second largest city. A big win for Tenebrae and is currently in another General's possession to keep the city safe from further attacks.

"Hello General Caelumn," she replies formally sneaking up behind him slightly noticing the fact that he was semi alone. Well he wasn't talking to anybody nor was anyone talking to him. His eyes widen lightly as he turned around, a soft smile glowing on his lips.

"Princess Stella," he replies warmly. Taking a momentarily moment to study his friend from his teenage hood. Noting the fact the very little about her has changed over the three years since they had parted ways. Well she might have gotten a bit taller and she seemed a bit wiser, but she hasn't lost that kind heart that she has always possessed.

Although that doesn't necessary mean she would allow herself to be taken an advantage of in the respect that she knows when she has been stern with something.

"How have you been the past couple of years?" he questions politely as he walked with her towards the balcony ignoring the celebration.

She smiles lightly, "I'll be a lot happier when the war is finally over."

Noctis nods. He is sure that a lot of people would be happier when it's over both the soldiers and the solder's family. Of course the civilians also suffer during wartime as well. Not to mention a lot of damage to buildings.

"You're taking care of self right?" she questions shifting her body so she was facing him, and he can hear the concern laced through her voice.

"Of course," he replies. Stella smiles brightly at that remark before turning her gaze back towards the night sky.

"Good," she replies. "I can't have go off dying on me or something."

"You know that I would always return back to you," he replies causing Stella to blush lightly at that comment. "So have you been keeping up your studies in swordsmanship?"

"Of course," she replies. "I remember everything that you taught me."

He nods, loosely recalling the couple of months that he had spent training her shortly before the war. It had generally been her idea really, and he couldn't help but to agree to her request. Of course her father had quickly agreed to it as well knowing that someday she would probably have to defend herself.

"Maybe I should see how much you have learned in my absence tomorrow," he replies, causing Stella to smile lightly at that remark.

"I might even be stronger than you now?" she remarks. Her pink gloss lips curling into a bright smile.

"I guess we are going to have to see about that, tomorrow," he replies. His lips twitching upwards as he stare into her sapphire blue eyes vaguely seeing his reflection in them, and for some reason he had the urge to kiss her.

Maybe he was caught in the moment, or maybe it was Stella who decided to make the move. But he suddenly found his lips press softly against hers.

The kiss was soft, and he can vaguely taste her watermelon lip-gloss, as he deepen the kiss. Not necessary minding the fact they could very well be discovered from the guest inside the ballroom.

But at the moment he didn't care, the only thing that he cared about was the woman before him.

The princess that possesses his heart.

**-the end**


End file.
